


A Deep Purr

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hybrid AU, M/M, Rimming, cat!ray, faunus!au, joelay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray was finally starting his first day at his dream job at Rooster Teeth. It was supposed to be an inclusive, open environment. A haven for faunus like himself. And for the most part it was, except for one man who just couldn't keep his eyes away from Ray's ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deep Purr

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for the Ragehappy Secret Santa.

Ray yawned and stretched in his bed, feeling all of his muscles and kinks pop after being curled up for the night. He scratched at his chin mindlessly, noting that he should probably shave soon. That was for another day though, today was a good day. Today was his first day working at Rooster Teeth. Well technically he’d been working for them for a few months now, but today was his first official day in the office and he wanted to make a good impression. Yeah, maybe he would shave today.

He groaned as he slipped out of his bed, grabbing blindly for his glasses as he headed towards the washroom. He took stock of himself as he looked in the mirror. Glasses askew, stubble beginning to enter the threshold of beard, and his ears atop his head, lying back flat in anticipation of getting wet. Sometimes he felt as though they had a mind of their own. In theory Ray didn’t mind showers or getting wet, but whenever push came to shove, his faunus side would win out and he’d try to suppress the hisses coming out from him. Ray sighed before turning on taps in the shower and stepping in, grimacing as the water touched his skin. He tried to go through the motions as quickly as possible, delicately washing the fur on his ears and giving them extra care. He managed to get in and out within 15 minutes.

He was eating breakfast when a knock came to the front door of his apartment. “Hey asshole, you up yet?!” A brash voice shouted from the other side. Ray grinned as he got up to answer his only mildly unexpected guest. When he opened the door he was greeted by the sight of one of his best friends, Michael. He stood before him in jeans, a My Little Pony tshirt and a beanie, as well as a broad smile. “Ready for your big day, buddy?” He asked, and Ray shrugged, stepping back to let his friend into his apartment.

He scratched at his ears absentmindedly as his tail twitched. “Yeah I guess. I’m kind of nervous about the whole, y’know, faunus thing, though.” He gestured to the tail that was now swishing behind him. Michael just laughed, “Aww, don’t worry puddy cat, no one gives a shit. Besides, you’re not the only one.  We’ve got the dumb Brit who I’m pretty sure is half bird of paradise, an animator that can see in the dark and has some weird tongue thing going on that I don’t want to think about, and there’s one kid upstairs who can lick his own eyeball, but I don’t know if that’s a faunus thing or if he’s just weird,” Michael continued to list off the other faunus working within Rooster Teeth and Ray began to relax. Ray finished his breakfast as Michael continued with his pep talk, which didn’t finish until they were outside the doors of the building itself. Ray took a deep breath as Michael held the door open for him. He stepped through and was rewarded with the familiar scene of the office he had seen a few times before when visiting Michael. He gave a small wave to the receptionist, who hardly batted an eye at Ray’s pricked ears, he heard squawking and crashing from the Achievement Hunter office and turned to raise an eyebrow at Michael, who merely shrugged. “Looks like Gavin’s here already.” He offered and the walked into the small office.

There were tawny feathers floating around the room and XBOX cases scattered around the floor. Gavin was squirming on the floor as a larger man pinned him down and tickled him mercilessly. “Geoff stop being horrible!” Gavin shouted, his voice cracking as he tried to buck his attacker off. “Geoff stop, Ray’s here and you’re going to make a bad impression!” He pleaded, to which Geoff just laughed.

“Ray got his bad first impression months ago when he came to visit, and besides you haven’t admitted it yet.” Geoff cackled maniacally as he continued his onslaught, stopping only when Gavin let out a breathy “Fine! You’re better at Peggle than me, now get off!” Geoff gave him one last poke in the ribs before getting up off the ground and dusting himself off. “Sup Ray,” he gave his newest employee a friendly nod, “Welcome to Achievement Hunter, you sit over there.” He motioned to a fairly empty desk in the corner before going to his own station and sinking into his chair and taking a sip of coffee.

Gavin was off the ground now, but was sighing at the state of his feathers and meticulously trying to preen them.

“Gav.”

“Gavvers.”

‘GAVIN.”

At the third instance of Michael yelling in his face, he looked up mildly startled. “Oh right, hey Ray, how’s it goin?” He smiled, before seeing one of his feathers floating in front of him. He simply sighed and began picking them off the floor, shooting dirty looks to his boss every few seconds. Ray simply laughed and headed to his desk, wondering how the hell he could have been so nervous earlier.

His day went by fast, quickly learning the routines of the office and getting into the swing of things. He learned that if Gavin was quiet it either meant he was completely engrossed in something, or that something was about to go very, very wrong. He learned that if Geoff was constantly singing under his breath, even if he didn’t realise it himself. Jack was similarly, often humming. Michael, oddly enough, was usually the most quiet. When they quit recording their first Minecraft Let’s Play he smiled and got back to work, breaking his silence a few times to whisper insults to Gavin. All in all, Ray’s first day was fairly uneventful. Or at least it was until the Achievement Hunter door was opened and a tall, skinny, dark haired man took large strides in and over to Geoff’s desk.

“Geoff I need you to sign some shit and then I need you to-”, his sentence broke off as he slowly turned to see Ray sitting in the corner. His eyes immediately shifting to the pair of fuzzy ears atop his head. “Oh. You hired somebody new. I didn’t know that you were doing that. Y’know. Hiring somebody. . Somebody new” He rambled before Ray ducked his head and turned back to his screen, trying his best not to curl into himself.

 _So much for nobody caring._ He thought bitterly to himself.

“Yeah dude, it’s Ray’s first day. Not like a giant coming in and staring at him will make him nervous or anything.” Geoff snapped, and it seemed to snap Joel out of his reverie.

“Right. Sorry,” Joel blushed, and ran a hand through his hair, “Nice to meet you, Ray, I’m Joel.” He said, almost shyly and Ray turned around to see that his arm was extended. Ray weakly stuck out his own to give him a handshake, which seemed to satisfy Geoff.

“Right. Um. So yeah, papers, come see me later Geoff.” Joel muttered before quickly walking out the door. Ray let out an audibel sigh of relief which caused Geoff to chuckle.

“Don’t worry man, he’s not one of those racist assholes or anything, he just didn’t expect somebody new in the office. He doesn’t deal well with change. It took him like two months to realise that Michael actually worked here.” He laughed fondly at the memory as Michael grumbled under his breath. Ray sighed and tried his best to believe his boss. Rooster Teeth was supposed to be one of the most inclusive companies in the states. The founder proudly stating on several occasions that “As long as you can do your job, I don’t give a fuck.” He was truly a visionary. Everything would settle and be fine. He would be just fine. Really.

Just fine. He told himself, and it almost became a mantra. One which turned into prophecy as it would turn out, as days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Ray discovered that Rooster Teeth, and by extension, Achievement Hunter, were in fact as wonderful as he was promised. Everything except for one thing in particular. Well, one man, to be precise.

Joel still hadn’t managed to warm up to Ray after the six months of him working there. It wasn’t a huge deal; they hardly even saw each other. To Ray though, it still hurt. Every time he would run into Joel in a hallway or during lunch he would just sort of awkwardly shuffle away without making eye contact, usually trying and failing to look anywhere but at Ray’s ears. Ray tried his best to be friendly, but at most he’d get a weak smile from the older man.

It was now, after six months of awkward contact that Ray decided things had to change. He was going to change this. Joel was the only one in the office that hadn’t made an attempt to get to know him and it just wasn’t fair.

Ray figured he’d start small. One morning he brought in an extra coffee and quietly brought it to Joel’s desk because “You always look tired in the morning dude.” Joel scoffed, but accepted the coffee anyway before turning his back and returning to his work. It wasn’t much, but it was something. Ray continued bringing in an extra coffee every day for the next week, managing to slowly break Joel out of his shell.

“So do you not like me because I’m Puerto Rican or because I’m part cat?” Ray asked one morning as innocently as he could. Joel turned red and immediately coughed, desperately choking down the sip of coffee he had just taken. After a few moments of spluttering, he managed to clear his throat and look Ray in the eye for what was possibly maybe the second time in six months.

“No no no it’s nothing to do with that,” He started and flailed his hands when Ray raised an eyebrow, “Not that I don’t like you. I mean, I just. I don’t like people in general, okay? It’s nothing personal, I just.. don’t.” He finished lamely, slumping his shoulders and taking another sip of his coffee.

“So this exercise of me bribing you towards friendship with coffee is going nowhere?” Ray said, “Interesting.” He continued, and stood up from where he had been leaning against Joel’s desk before heading back to Achievement Hunter, leaving Joel more than a little befuddled.

The next day Ray pointedly only bought himself a coffee and made sure to try to stay in the Achievement Hunter office, lest he run into Joel. He couldn’t help but laugh when he got an e-mail from the man himself a few hours into the day that simply said, “You were right. I am always tired in the morning. Where’s my goddamn coffee?” Ray typed back a curt response of “It’s nothing personal,’ and hit send, laughing to himself.

“Ray quit giggling like a schoolgirl, I’m trying to record this week’s AHWU,” Jack scolded lightly, and Ray just flipped him off without looking. Jack sighed, and looked wistfully towards Geoff’s empty chair.

“Fine then asshole, you get here and read this.” Jack gently tossed a book in Ray’s general direction, not even blinking when Ray caught it without looking. “I’ll hold up a prompt, you just read and don’t be a dick.” Jack instructed, and Ray nodded, ears pricking slightly as he heard heavy footsteps come down the hallway.

“Hey guys it’s Ray from Achievement Hunter and-” He was interrupted by a bleary eyed Joel swinging the door open. “Joel!” Ray shouted gleefully.

Joel just glared at him in return. “Where’s my coffee asshole?” He questioned, and Ray just shrugged. “Told you it wasn’t personal dude. What’s the point of getting you a coffee if you don’t even like me?”

Joel sighed, “I didn’t say that I didn’t like-”

Jack coughed loudly from behind the camera, “Can you guys have this adorable spat later. You know, after we’ve recorded this?” He gestured to the prompts in his hands. Joel just leaned against the door, crossing his arms against his chest. Ray sighed and turned back towards the camera.

“Hey guys it’s Ray and this week’s Achievement of the Week is-” He paused for a brief second as he heard Joel move, but continued reading, determined to win this little game. He put on a brave front, pretending not to notice as Joel got closer and closer, until he was in frame and staring at Ray, their faces only inches apart. Ray just looked at looked at Jack and shrugged before continuing on.

And then Joel reached out his hand and started to smush his face against Ray’s, pushing his glasses around his face and inciting giggles from around the office.

“Huh, so now I’ve got Donut rubbin up all on me,” He said to the camera, and Joel sighed. “I’m Caboose,” he muttered under his breath,

“Yeah yeah, fine, whatever Doc. I’ll bring you a coffee in a bit, it’s not like we have a working coffee maker in the kitchen or anything.” Ray pointed out, and Joel pouted. “It’s nicer when you bring it to me,” He explained, taking his hand away from Ray’s face to gently ruffle his hair, short nails brushing against his scalp and - oh my god that felt good, why didn’t anybody do this more and .. oh crap what was that sound? Ray froze, every muscle in his body stiffening as his ears and tail both stood up straight.

“Oh my god dude,” Michael choked out from his chair, “Were you just - purring?” Joel pulled back his hand as if it was on fire and gave Ray look of panic as Michael and Gavin laughed hysterically.

“I should go,” Joel said, and made a hasty retreat as Ray stood in the middle of the Achievement Hunter office, dumbfounded.

“Oh my god, that is the best thing I’ve ever seen,” Michael wiped tears from his eyes and struggled to catch his breath while Ray just hissed at him half-heartedly before turning to Jack. “Thanks for watching AHWU, everybody,” He said through clenched teeth and slunk over to his chair before collapsing into it.

Well that was awkward. He thought to himself and stared blankly at his screen for a few minutes before whirling himself back around and heading for the door.

“Where you headed, X-Ray?” Gavin questioned, having since recovered from his laughing fit.

“Ehh, Joel just gave me some weird cat orgasm, I figure I owe him that coffee.” Ray chuckled at himself, trying to make the situation feel less awkward.

“Good luck buddy,” Gavin gave him a thumbs up before returning to his work, letting Ray head to the kitchen. He flicked on the kettle and searched for the french press among the mess of cupboards, logically finding it next to the peanut butter and not next to the coffee. He measured out some coarse grind by eye and threw it into the glass container by eye. Good enough.

Within a few minutes the coffee was ready and he headed towards Joel’s office, not bothering to knock before walking in and setting the coffee on Joel’s desk. Joel looked between Ray and the coffee a few times before deciding to give up and just drink the damn thing.

“Told you I’d make you coffee,” Ray started, just as Joel blurted out, “I’m sorry for making you purr!”

They looked at each other for a brief moment, wide-eyed and silent, before Ray smiled warmly. “Nah man, it’s cool. I mean, it felt nice, it was just sort of a surprise. I mean, I always thought that you were weirded out by this whole thing,” Ray gestured to his ears, which twitched at the sound of Joel’s phone vibrate quietly on his desk.

“Weirded out? Me? No. I actually think that they’rekindofcute.” He mumbled, and Ray’s ears pricked up.

“Wait what was that last bit there?” He’d heard him perfectly well, but still couldn’t quite believe what he had just heard.

“I said,” Joel coughed, “That I think your ears are kind of cute. Okay? Now stop bothering me and go play Call of Duty or whatever it is Geoff pays you to do.”

Ray stood there, dumbfounded as Joel shuffled papers on his desk in a show of trying to get work done.

“Hold up. Are you telling me that the reason you’ve been awkward around me since I’ve started here is that you think I’m cute?” Ray cursed inwardly as he heard his own voice crack and Joel coughed again before quickly getting up to close the door to his office.

“Say it louder why don’t you?” He stage whispered, “Let the whole office know that I’ve been eyeing some 24 year old kid.” He was now, once again, very much in Ray’s personal space. He stood almost a head taller than Ray, and was obviously trying to pose an imposing figure. To Ray though, he just looked like he was pouting.

He let out a short laugh before covering his mouth when he noticed Joel’s face fall.

“No it’s not. I mean, I think that you are great. It’s just, well I thought that you hated me.” Ray laughed again and bit his lip.

“No it’s just. Well I figured that you wouldn’t be interested because I’m practically twice your age and I’m not a, well I’m not a faunus.” Joel sighed, and rubbed his neck, giving up the act of intimidation.

“Really dude, do you think I honestly give a shit?” Ray smiled and leaned in slightly, his ears twitching and his tail swishing madly from side to side. Joel took a step back, taking a defensive stance.

“I mean I guess? Fuck I don’t know, I never really figured you’d even-” He was interrupted by Ray grabbing his collar and pulling his mouth down to meet in a rough kiss. It definitely wasn’t romantic, or even that pleasant for that matter. Their teeth clacked and Joel was in a minor state of shock so he just stood there, bent over with his arms flailing at his sides, for a good thirty seconds. It was when Ray moved to pull away that something in Joel’s mind finally clicked, and he moved quickly. Crowding Ray against the wall and bringing their mouths together for an admittedly, much better kiss. Joel tickling the roof of Ray’s mouth before intertwining their tongues just to feel him shiver. Thinking back to earlier, Joel brought a hand to the top of Ray’s head, dragging his nails through Ray’s scalp and smiling inwardly as he heard a small rumble begin in Ray’s chest and make it’s way upwards. He was caught off guard, however, when he realised that Ray’s whole body vibrated with the action. Joel pulled back fell back into his chair, looking at Ray with wide eyes. Ray immediately blushed and looked down, “Oh crap. I’m sorry dude, I didn’t mean to weird you-” Joel interrupted him quickly, “No it’s not that. I just. Holy fuck I could feel that.” He took a deep breath, “I mean, that was kind of unexpected but way hotter than it should be. I mean, like if somebody’s inside you do you still do that? Fuck, sorry. That was kind of personal.” Now it was Joel’s turn to blush as Ray barked out a laugh.

“Dude, your tongue was just down my throat, I don’t think you can ask something too persona. And I guess maybe, but I’ve never really thought about it before.” He ran his fingers through his hair thoughtfully. ‘Do you want to find out?” He said finally, and he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as Joel’s head snapped up and he gave Ray a look that could only be described as hungry. He stayed in his seat, however, and simply gripped the arms of it very tightly, knuckles going white.

“Ray,” he choked out, “You should go back to Achievement Hunter now,” he held up a finger before Ray could protest, “because if you don’t go now I will have you bent over that desk before you can make a smart-ass comment, and if we’re going to fuck I’d rather it be somewhere a bit nicer than my office.” Instead of running out like Joel expected, Ray simply sauntered over and lowered himself to his knees, putting his hands on Joel’s legs and spreading them apart.

“As much as I’d love to just leave you here like this,” Ray started, one hand palming over Joel’s now obvious erection, “I’d rather give you a little preview of what’s to come.” When Joel didn’t protest, Ray unzipped his jeans and yanked them down, freeing Joel’s erection from his waistband shortly thereafter. He gave it a firm tug before looking Joel in the eyes and taking a hold of one of the older man’s hands and placing it firmly on his own head. Joel snapped out of his trance and immediately began dragging his nails across the top of Ray’s head, paying special attention to his ears. Within seconds Ray was purring loudly, and he dropped his head to give Joel’s erection a broad lick before taking him in slowly.

Joel shuddered at the feeling of both Ray’s hot mouth and the vibrations from within his throat. It was almost too much but Joel held on. He sunk into his chair as Ray’s head bobbed on his cock, taking more of him in each time. Joel continued fisting Ray’s hair, trying to make the vibration more intense without actually hurting Ray.

All too soon he began to feel a familiar sensation pooling within his stomach. “Ray, I’m gonna-” he choked out, closing his eyes and letting his head roll back. Ray’s hand shot up, however, and pointed Joel’s chin down. Joel opened his eyes to find Ray looking directly at him, and that’s what pulled him over the edge. The combination of the vibrations on his dick and Ray eye fucking him while sucking him off was too much, and he shook as he climaxed; Ray swallowing down every last drop like a champ. Ray pulled back with a pop and stood up to give Joel a searing kiss before turning to the door. “I’ll see you after work, Joel.” He gave a small wave, smiling to himself as Joel rushed to make himself presentable before Ray opened the door.

“Yeah I better fucking hope so after that,” Joel managed to spit out, but there was no venom in his words, only a tinge of want.

Ray headed to the washroom to quietly finish himself off before heading to back to the Achievement Hunter office. I splashed some water on his face when he was finished, trying to reduce the redness in his cheeks. When he dubbed himself presentable he headed back to the office. He obviously couldn’t completely clear the look of satisfaction from his face, and when he walked in Geoff turned to give him a quizzical look.

“Long bathroom break there buddy. Mind explaining why you look like the cat who got the cream, pardon my expression.” His voice had no malice, but he was clearly curious.

“Maybe because I am?” Ray offered with a smirk, and Geoff just shook his head as Ray returned to his desk.

Ray tried his best to keep his quick glances at the clock to a minimum. Every look felt like it slowed time further, but he couldn’t help but checking it. Silently counting down until he could leave without drawing any suspicion. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Ray powered down his station and gave a hasty “Night guys, see you tomorrow!” before rushing out the door, not even turning back to give a wave. He took long strides towards the parking lot, realising that he and Joel hadn’t even thought to coordinate their little rendezvous, but when Joel’s car came into view he sighed in relief that Joel had the same thoughts as himself. Ray gave a small wave before walking around the car and sliding into the passenger seat, his tail curling around and folding itself in his lap.

“So…” He started, his earlier burst of confidence having since worn off, “How was your day?”

Joel gave him a quick look, running his eyes over the frame of the man in the seat next to him before turning the keys in the ignition and popping the car into drive. “Well after lunch it was a little boring, but I have a feeling it’s about to get a hell of a lot better.”

Ray grinned at that, his confidence still not quite back, but his nerves had calmed a bit.

Thankfully the drive to Joel’s apartment wasn’t a far one, the short silence having been filled by whatever was playing on the Top 40 station. When they arrived, Joel took quick steps towards the door, his long legs forcing Ray to practically jog in order to catch up. Ray, despite his skinny form, was practically panting by the time they got inside. Joel got each of them a glass of water, which Ray downed quickly.

“I think I’m going to take a quick shower,” Joel announced after gulping down his own water, “You’re free to join me.” He gestured towards the bathroom before heading there himself, leaving the door open as he stepped inside to turn on the water.

Ray stood in the kitchen, his brain having a small back in forth about his current predicament.

_Dude. Joel’s going to be naked in there. Naked and slippery._

_Yeah but it’s wet in there._

_**Naked and slippery.** _

_… Fuckin yolo._

The argument was nearly over before it even began, and Ray quickly stripped out of his clothes, tossing them into a pile on the floor outside of the bathroom door. He padded into the bathroom, putting his glasses on the counter and closing the door behind him because as nice as it was when it was an invitation, showering with the door open always managed to weird him out. He walked towards the large shower and tentatively stuck his hand out, trying to get used to the water and hissing slightly as it struck his skin.

Joel turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow, to which Ray simply replied, “Cat’s aren’t always down with the whole getting wet thing.” Joel just shrugged and continued to lather his hair, “Tigers go swimming. Joe the Cat likes to stick his head under the tap. Don’t be a pussy, Ray.” The corner of Joel’s lips twitched, “Pun intended.” Ray just sighed before slipping behind Joel and waiting for the usual discomfort.

Except it didn’t come.

It turns out that when there was somebody to block the immediate jet of water, and all there was to envelope him was hot steam and the odd splash of water, showering could actually be quite pleasant. He explained his sentiments to Joel, who laughed and took a step aside to let a stream of water hit Ray directly on the head. Ray stood spluttering and stunned for a moment, until Joel resumed his previous position and squirted some shampoo into his hands, before massaging it into Ray’s scalp, enjoying the sight of Ray’s expression change from one of annoyance to one of pure ecstasy. Joel worked his fingers through Ray’s hair, his dick twitching as he both felt and heard the telltale purr coming from the man in front of him. He pulled Ray close, wrapping his arms around him and backing into the spray of water, silently pleased when Ray hardly flinched. Sure it was a trick he learned when he used to have a cat, but still, it was nice that it worked. People always thought that the there was no good way to get a cat wet, but really the trick was just to hold them close and make them feel safe.

After making sure they were both thoroughly clean, Joel turned off the water and worked on toweling them both off. Laughing at how Ray’s damp hair managed to stick up in every direction, despite his frantic efforts to smooth it down with his hands.

“Leave it, it’s cute.” Joel reassured him, and Ray dropped his hands to his sides. Joel grabbed one of the now free hands and started pulling him in the direction of the bedroom. Once they arrived, Ray let himself be clumsily pushed onto the bed as Joel lowered himself over him.

“I’m going to make you feel so fucking good,” He whispered into Ray’s ear, smiling as it elicited a small, but noticeable shiver. Joel placed a small kiss there, before working his way down, planting sloppy wet kisses all the way down to Ray’s collarbone, enjoying the feeling of the faunus squirming beneath him. Joel nibbled his way down to Ray’s nipple, before giving it a small lick and blowing a cool breath on it, watching it rise to attention quickly. He gently took it between his teeth, while tweaking Ray’s other nipple with his fingers. Ray mewled slightly, still squirming at the attention.

Pleased with his handiwork, Joel moved up quickly to give Ray a searing kiss, their tongues entwined for a brief moment before breaking away, as Joel’s mouth continued it’s expedition across Ray’s body. He kissed and bit his way down Ray’s ribcage, noting that with every scrape of teeth, Ray’s tail snapped back and forth, almost as if in anticipation. Joel slowly made his way down south, spreading Ray’s legs apart before placing a series of soft kisses on Ray’s inner thigh.

“Joel, please,” Ray whined, but Joel just shook his head. He pulled his head back, and sat up, pulling Ray back slightly and tossing a pillow under his back before lifting up his legs and hooking them behind his shoulders. He lowered his head again, almost excruciatingly slowly, as Ray stared at him, panting, and legs now locked around Joel. Joel pulled Ray even closer before finally lowering his head to Ray’s entrance. Giving a tentative lick around the small ring in front of him. With one final look into Ray’s eyes, he let his tongue dip inside, swirling in some sort of obscene ballet while Ray squirmed, his hands clenching at the sheets. Joel let his tongue delve deeper, feeling the vibration around him as Ray started to purr deeply and slowly reach a hand towards his leaking dick. Joel simply swatted his hand away, smiling as Ray keened and mewled, longing for some sort of friction. His hips bucked as Joel added a finger along to his tongue, prodding and curling as his tongue continued to lap at Ray’s entrance. Finally his finger found it’s target, and Ray’s toes curled as he felt an immense wave of pleasure, his purr getting louder.

Joel pulled his head back, but inserted another finger, scissoring Ray gently. He removed the pillow and leaned down to let their mouths meet as Ray’s ankles fell from his shoulders, hitting the bed with a dull thunk. The kiss was almost vicious, Ray bucking into Joel and biting at his lip as Joel added a third finger. Ray hissed slightly into Joel’s mouth, but ground down into his fingers just the same. Without looking up, Joel blindly reached for his dresser, pulling out a bottle of lube and condom. He sat up slightly and removed his fingers, his dick twitching at the sound of Ray whining at the loss of contact. He carefully slid the condom on to his own erection, pausing for a second to enjoy the sight below him.

Ray’s tail was now whipping back and forth, the man himself arched off the bed trying to make some sort of friction with the man above him. His eyes pupils were blown and his mouth was agape; panting. Joel made sure to take a mental snapshot before Ray gave a terse, “Get one with it you motherfucker” Which earned a short laugh. Joel squirted some lube into his hands, giving his dick a few tugs to coat it before letting two lube-coated fingers slide over Ray’s entrance for good measure. He gave Ray one final nod before sliding in, feeling Ray’s tightness envelop him. He buried himself slowly, lowering himself down at the same time to latch his mouth on Ray’s collarbone, leaving a landscape of marks. A hand reached up to grasp at Ray’s hair, fingers digging into his scalp and eliciting a slew of moans and deep purring. As Joel sucked, he slowly started to move, pulling back nearly all the way before biting down and snapping his hips forward, burying himself into Ray once more. His spare hand made its way between them and grasped Ray’s dick tightly, finding a rhythm between the tug of his hand and the movement of his hips. Ray clawed at Joel’s back wildly, and Joel mused idly if he would draw blood.

After a few minutes of well timed tugs and thrusts Joel felt himself getting close and the movement of his hips became more erratic. He moved his mouth up Ray’s jaw before finally giving him a sloppy kiss. Their tongues battling within their mouths as Ray jerked into Joel’s hand.

“Fuuuuck,” Ray moaned into Joel’s mouth, and that was all the warning he gave before spilling into Joel’s hand and over his own stomach, bucking upwards as Joel continued pumping his sensitive dick until Ray rode out the last of his orgasm, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head. It was this image, seeing Ray completely come undone, that drove Joel over the edge. Thrusting only a few more times before cumming and collapsing on top of Ray, who was still purring, although it was softer now, more content than horny. They lay there for what felt like hours, but in reality was only a few moments. Joel grunted and slipped out of Ray, tying off the condom and tossing it into the trash.

“I’ll be right back,” he mumbled, before heading to the bathroom. Ray tracked his movement through heavy eyes, before stretching out his arms and legs, effectively taking up the whole bed. Joel laughed at the sight when he came back in with a damp washcloth, which he used to gently clean up Ray’s stomach before tossing it into a pile of laundry in the corner.

“You realise that this is a bed for two people right?” He said, quirking an eyebrow, “Not just for one very well fucked person?”

Ray just out his arms and made a grabbing motion with his hands, eyes now closed completely. Joel just sighed before complying, lowering himself down and letting himself be enveloped by Ray’s full body embrace. They both shifted slightly so that they were on their sides, facing each other. Joel brought a hand to Ray’s, gently stroking upwards until it reached Ray’s face, where it outlined his jaw a few times before reaching up to ruffle his hair, which Ray leaned into subconsciously, just enjoying the contact.

“You’re going to be the death of me kid,” Joel sighed, before closing his own eyes. Before he drifted off to sleep though, he heard Ray murmur, “ S’alright, I’ll have 8 more lives to find somebody new.”

Joel tried to swat him with a pillow, but even in his state of exhaustion, Ray managed to catch Joel’s wrist, not even opening his eyes before muttering, “Fine, I’ll mourn you for two of them.” Joel thought for a moment before finally deeming this acceptable and falling asleep.

 


End file.
